politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
NMSC Ryujin
NMSS Ryujin is an advanced supercarrier of the Nihon Imperial Naval Force/NINF commisioned since 2045. Ryujin is built in secret utilizing the Calvarian technology brought by the Emperor of Nihon. Ryujin is the NINF's largest and most advanced multi-role vessel to date. History The ship was constructed in a NINF secret base near Mariana Trench, with construction beginning in 2043. Secrecy was ensured by having workers permanently stationed there over several years with total black out in communication. Only the Emperor and few nobles were aware of her construction. The Ryujin was previously a NMSS Orion helicarrier, however, as helps were given by Calvarian people, the NMSS Orion was modified and grew in size. The construction lasted only 2 years as the Calvarian technology was fully-implemented in the construction. Specifications Hull and Propulsion From stem to stern, Ryujin has a length of 5,694.2 meters (18,681.6 feet), a beam of 833.3 meters (2,733.9 feet), and a height of 1,041.2 meters (3,415.9 feet). This makes her the largest warship the Nihon Imperial Naval Force has ever commissioned. For transportation throughout the enormous vessel, Ryujin is equipped with a high-speed tram system. Her hull is composed of 4.9 meters of AA-Class Titanium armor. The ship also possesses advanced energy shields, making her the first NINF ship known to be fitted with shielding systems. The combination of armor and shields is strong enough to withstand direct impact with a Spinthir Poseidon-class armored cruiser while sustaining negligible damage. The ship's sublight power plant is a Beriev-Khabarov thorium reactor series: UW2500/LHR, a fusion-powered set of one primary and two secondary repulsor engines. Crew and complement As of February 2045, Ryujin had an official complement of 17,151. This included 8,954 Navy personnel, 7,720 marines, and 477 civilians, Sensors and armament Ryujin is equipped with a highly-advanced sensor and holographic imaging suite derived from Calvarian technology. The system uses a combination of various shipboard sensors and imaging from orbital drones to produce a hyper-accurate real-time image of a planetary surface in the ship's holotanks, such as the bridge's main holotable. Ryujin also features 16 channel slipspace wavecom datalinks for superluminal communications. Ryujin's primary armament is two Medium Class MAC cannons, capable of firing various sub-caliber rounds, cargo packages, and autonomous kill vehicles with specialized payloads. Ryujin boasts a significant missile network that can be implemented for ship-to-ship combat, and anti-air defense, orbital gunfire support for Marine forces, among other uses. Emplaced throughout the ship are 1,100 missile pods of two types : Basan , Enenra ''and ''Namuzu. The Basan missile provides secondary armament for Ryujin with 350 pods that can launch 24 missiles simultaneously. Additional missiles include the Enenra and Namuzu. Close-in defense against enemy missiles, fighters, and boarding craft is the primary mission of the point defense guns located on each part of the ship. Ryujin also carries a sizable complement of Kiun-II nuclear warheads. Assessment Pros * Heavy, advanced armour with shielding * Capable of destroying any enemy ships/aircrafts, even a mothership * Amphibious ship (although mostly fights in the air) * Able to take off/land on the ground Cons * Large size makes it easy to spot Gallery 1891-Halo-spaceship-Halo_4-UNSC_Infinity.jpg|Ryujin above the Pacific ocean Ryujin.jpg|Ryujin bottom view Trivia * NMSC Ryujin is based on UNSC Infinity from ''HALO '' Category:Nihon Arsenal Category:Roleplay